1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an audio signal processing system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to process a user-defined audio user interface (UI), and an audio device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional user interface (UI) technology provides sound feedback according to a user's selected state, and allows the user to view the state selected by the user on a display unit.
A conventional audio UI processing apparatus can include a key input unit, a signal processing processor, and an audio UI database.
The audio UI database is constructed to include a plurality of sounds (e.g., audio files) designated by a developer. The key input unit receives key information input by the user and transmits the key information to the signal processing processor. The signal processing processor receives the key information, reads an audio UI sound mapped to the key information from the audio UI database, and reproduces the read audio UI sound.
In the conventional UI technology, a database is constructed to include a plurality of sounds designated by a UI developer. Thus, even though the UI developer develops enhanced audio UI sounds suitable during a recent trend (e.g., sounds generally desired by a population), demands of various preferred sounds according to various individual user groups cannot be satisfied. For example, sounds preferred by teenage women or women in their twenties are definitely different from sounds preferred by men in their forties. Thus, users usually disable an audio UI function upon hearing undesirable audio UI sounds. In addition, since the existing UI technology uses a beep or a buzzer, the conventional UI technology has insufficient sensitive facts and is weak at conveyance of information due to simple feedback.